<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет by Donna_Dunkan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365787">Хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan'>Donna_Dunkan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Romance, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Геи — лучшие друзья девушек». Тот стереотип, в который Хьюга Джунко никогда не верила… и правильно делала.</p>
<p>
  <em>Было написано на mini OTP Wars Xtreme-2016 для команды Leo-nee x Jun-chan Team.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Mibuchi Reo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Намеки на односторонний фем!Хьюга Джунпей/Айда Рико и односторонний Киеши Теппей/фем!Хьюга Джунпей.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сейрин были интересной командой. И очень неровной. Чего там говорить, если у них даже нет постоянного пятого игрока в составе! К сожалению, этим игроком оказался атакующий защитник, что оставило Лео без достойного противника. Но неуловимо похожий на кота парень, который вышел против него, был забавным, хоть и не таким милым, как разыгрывающий Шутоку, и дразнить его Лео понравилось. Особенно когда у него внезапно обнаружил звериный инстинкт — это придало игре остроты.</p>
<p>Вот только остроты постепенно становилось все больше и больше, и Лео, признаться, совершенно не ожидал, что под конец темп станет таким безумным. В перерыве перед последней четвертью он устало упал на скамью, схватился за полотенце и краем уха услышал окрик Киеши:</p>
<p>— Хьюга, подожди!</p>
<p>Поворачивать голову и смотреть, что там происходило, было лень, каждую секунду следовало использовать на отдых. Но тут его вдруг пихнул в плечо Хаяма и обиженно буркнул:</p>
<p>— Сестренка, так нечестно, к тебе поклонники даже во время матчей подходят!</p>
<p>Лео удивленно вскинул взгляд — и поднялся на ноги.</p>
<p>Потому что к ним через всю площадку решительно неслась менеджер Сейрин, и ее взгляд был безошибочно устремлен именно на него.</p>
<p>До этого Лео уже обратил на нее внимание и даже поначалу принял за парня: она была очень высокая и одета в брюки, а не в женскую школьную форму, в отличие от их тренера. Обе девушки в Сейрин казались одинаково громкими и резкими, а еще совершенно не женственными и далекими от элегантности.</p>
<p>Вблизи это впечатление только усилилось. Хьюга подошла вплотную к Лео, поправила очки так сердито, что едва не вдавила их себе в переносицу, и рявкнула:</p>
<p>— Какого хрена ты творил с фолами?! Ты б Когу еще полапал, извращенец! Это совершенно неспортивное поведение!</p>
<p>За спиной кто-то громко хрюкнул, наверняка Небуя. Лео удивленно приподнял брови и спокойно отметил:</p>
<p>— Таков мой стиль игры. Формально это не запрещено правилами.</p>
<p>Хьюга тряхнула головой — у нее была стильная, но не самая популярная для девушки стрижка: на макушке волосы совсем короткие, а сзади отдельные длинные пряди доставали до плеч — и прищурилась, глядя ему прямо в глаза:</p>
<p>— Значит, ты из тех, для кого буква важнее духа?</p>
<p>Лео со снисходительным видом смотрел на нее сверху вниз — но не так, как на большинство остальных девушек, и это было непривычно. Да она ростом почти с Хаяму!</p>
<p>— Ну почему же, я считаю, что содержание так же важно, как форма, — наконец ответил он, вдруг осознав, что ему по-настоящему любопытна реакция.</p>
<p>В конце концов, он всегда любил все необычное. И красивое. Но необычное было интересней.</p>
<p>Сейрин возбужденно шептались — наверняка спорили, кто пойдет успокаивать их внезапно агрессивного менеджера. Пару секунд Хьюга выглядела так, будто хотела с размаху врезать ему по лицу своей папкой, потом громко фыркнула и вскинула подбородок:</p>
<p>— Этот разговор совершенно бессмысленный!</p>
<p>— Зачем тогда нужно было подходить его начинать? — резонно уточнил Лео, начиная веселиться.</p>
<p>— Вот я и задаю себе тот же вопрос, — пробурчала она, потом бесцеремонно ткнула пальцем ему в грудь, пригрозив: — Только посмей продолжить эти свои штучки! — и резко развернулась, удаляясь.</p>
<p>Лео, ощущая непривычную смесь недоумения и насмешливого интереса, наблюдал, как она что-то раздраженно объясняла своей команде.</p>
<p>А потом началась последняя четверть, и веселиться ему резко расхотелось. Потому что Сейрин снова сменили игрока, против Лео вышел молчаливый центровой с выразительными бровями.</p>
<p>И он уже знал суть Земли и Неба.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>В первое мгновение после финального сигнала сирены, после в очередной раз изменившегося счета на табло Джун накрыло волной невыразимого облегчения. И только потом с запозданием пришла эйфория, уже когда они все вскочили со скамейки и бросились на поле обнимать своих. Голова закружилась, огни вокруг были слишком яркими и разноцветными, воздуха не хватало и хотелось восторженно смеяться, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть тот безграничный восторг, который пенился внутри.<p>Наконец-то. Они смогли! Такой долгий, трудный путь позади — и они все же это сделали!</p>
<p>А потом Киеши подхватил Рико и подбросил ее вверх, так, что она совершенно нехарактерно для себя взвизгнула и заливисто захохотала, вцепившись ему в плечи, раскрасневшаяся, сияющая и очень красивая. Джун тут же ревниво подобралась, тщетно пытаясь задушить что-то темное, колыхнувшееся внутри, коршуном следя, чтобы придурок случайно не уронил и не помял. Но Киеши, несмотря на габариты, всегда был раздражающе осторожным, почти бережным. Довольно быстро поставил Рико на ноги — а потом потянул руки к Джун.</p>
<p>Она тут же шарахнулась в сторону, зашипела:</p>
<p>— Совсем рехнулся?! Окончательно свое колено доломать хочешь?! Я же тяжелее!</p>
<p>Улыбка Киеши на мгновение замерла, он посерьезнел и совсем тихо, так, что она едва расслышала за восторженным гомоном вокруг, попросил:</p>
<p>— Хьюга. Дай мне хоть раз побыть счастливым без оглядки.</p>
<p>И Джун сдалась. Покорно вытерпела объятья — Киеши был весь насквозь мокрый и потный, а еще очень большой и надежный — и сама не заметила, как крепко ухватилась за него в ответ. Хорошо, что за бликующими очками незаметны слезы. Парни и так вовсю хлюпали носами, так что должен же хоть кто-то тут сохранить самообладание!</p>
<p>Все трепали и поздравляли друг друга, больше всего доставалось Кагами с Куроко, и от громкого ора заложило уши, а резкие запахи пота и резины неприятно шибали в нос, но, кажется, Джун никогда в жизни не испытывала такой безграничной, безоглядной радости.</p>
<p>Наконец-то их клуб, который постоянно находился под угрозой закрытия, укрепит позиции! И, наверное, теперь даже удастся выбить из префекта школы дополнительное финансирование, чтобы обеспечить новое оборудование для спортзала и средства на тренировочный лагерь. От предстоящих возможностей у Джун еще сильнее закружилась голова. К своим обязанностям менеджера она относилась очень серьезно и собиралась использовать этот шанс по полной.</p>
<p>— А уж как ты пошла наехала на Мибучи! — восторженно засмеялся выскочивший откуда-то Коганей и похлопал ее по плечу. — Мы думали, ты ему вмажешь промеж глаз!</p>
<p>Джун высвободилась из рук Киеши и усмехнулась:</p>
<p>— Да я сама так думала... — и только потом с запозданием возмутилась: — В смысле, какого это вы обо мне мнения?!</p>
<p>Митобе виновато улыбнулся, отодвигая Коганея себе за спину. Вместо него вперед протолкался Изуки, гордо приосанился и выдал:</p>
<p>— Изменение мнения зависит только от умения!</p>
<p>Она окинула его мрачным взглядом, признавшись:</p>
<p>— Я глубоко сожалею о том дне, когда мы выбрали капитаном тебя.</p>
<p>— Джун-кун! Джун-кун! — к ней пробилась Рико, крепко схватила за руки, переплетая пальцы, сияя огромными мокрыми глазами. — Мы победили!</p>
<p>Джун вновь ощутила, как перехватило дыхание, почти до боли. Осторожно сжала чужие ладони в ответ, такие маленькие и хрупкие, из последних сил выдохнула и просто сказала:</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Дальнейшее — награждение, поздравления, торжественную церемонию завершения Зимнего кубка — она запомнила очень смутно, словно провела все это время в пушистом радужном тумане. Из которого внезапно резко вынырнула, столкнувшись на выходе из зала с Мибучи.</p>
<p>Он уже не казался таким самодовольным павлином, словно проигрыш сшиб его с неба на землю (и все-таки каламбуры заразны). Но все равно смотрел на нее сверху вниз, и не только из-за разницы в росте, что страшно бесило. Глаза у него были покрасневшие, но взгляд остался наглым и пронзительным.</p>
<p>Она настороженно замерла, а Мибучи наклонился и доверительно шепнул, почти проворковал, тепло выдохнув ей в висок:</p>
<p>— Джунко-чан. Я тебя запомню.</p>
<p>И от этих слов аж перед глазами почернело от бешенства, даже не сразу удалось подобрать слова.</p>
<p>— Совсем охренел, придурок?! — наконец прорычала она, стискивая кулаки и мечтая вцепиться ему в глотку. — Только посмей меня еще раз так назвать!</p>
<p>Да к ней даже дома так никто не обращался, и от всех знакомых она категорически требовала, чтобы ее звали только по фамилии, сделав единственное исключение лишь для Рико.</p>
<p>А Мибучи только улыбнулся, подмигнул и все-таки соизволил уйти с дороги.</p>
<p>Джун не успела выдохнуть, как за спиной тут же образовался обеспокоенный Киеши — не похоже, что колено болит, подозрительно быстро бегает!</p>
<p>— Хьюга, ты в порядке? Что он от тебя хотел?</p>
<p>Она передернулась, безотчетно потерла плечи — от оценивающего взгляда Мибучи почему-то стало неуютно — и пробурчала:</p>
<p>— Да фиг его поймет… пидорас какой-то…</p>
<p>Наверняка они виделись не в последний раз, но Джун отмахнулась от этой мысли.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>После финала Зимнего кубка Ракузан остались в Токио еще на несколько дней, а в последний вечер новый полузнакомый Акаши объявил, что забронировал для них места в популярном онсене. И только на пороге соизволил предупредить, что в этом же онсене в это самое время отдыхали Сейрин. Маюзуми сразу отказался ехать с ними и остался в отеле, а остальные переглянулись — и решительно зашли внутрь.<p>Ну, это определенно стоило выражений лиц недавних противников. Особенно когда Акаши вежливо поздоровался, представился и даже поклонился — да что там, сам Лео в этот момент задумался, не начались ли у него галлюцинации от горячего пара!</p>
<p>Разумеется, как и следовало ожидать от Акаши (хоть что-то в нем не поменялось), никого постороннего в онсене не было, несмотря на достаточное количество свободных мест.</p>
<p>В итоге минут десять они сидели по разным бассейнам, настороженно поглядывая друг на друга, прежде чем Небуя выскочил из воды в веере горячих брызг — Лео предусмотрительно отвернулся, — выразительно поиграл мускулами и прошагал к Киеши, громко шлепая босыми ногами.</p>
<p>— Железное сердце, проверим, насколько у тебя железная выносливость! — с этими словами ухватил того за плечо и потащил в парилку. Остальные из Сейрин проводили своего товарища соболезнующими взглядами, но облегченно выдохнули, что лично их такая участь и энтузиазм Небуи миновали.</p>
<p>После этого все как-то быстро перебрались в большой общий бассейн. Поначалу разговор шел настороженно, но потом Акаши и Куроко предались совместным воспоминаниям, и нашлось немало желающих выспросить про Тейко.</p>
<p>Лео остался чуть в стороне и задумчиво отмокал, прижавшись спиной к шершавому каменному бортику. Горечь от внезапного поражения успела ослабнуть, отошла на второй план — в конце концов, у них оставался еще целый год на то, чтобы отыграться! И теперь ему было любопытно взглянуть на соперников под новым углом, с учетом пережитого и осмысленного, не ослепляя себя самоуверенным пренебрежением.</p>
<p>К тому же, этот самый угол он выбрал очень удачно, размах плеч и пресс Кагами с такого ракурса просматривались отлично, да и у остальных было, на что посмотреть.</p>
<p>Первогодки Сейрин шумно плескались, стараясь при этом держаться подальше от Акаши. Заинтересовавший Лео ранее Коганей вроде как плавал, хотя места для брасса явно не хватало, и его молчаливый друг-здоровяк следил, чтобы самозабвенный пловец случайно ни в кого не врезался. Хаяма проверял угол обзора Изуки, пытаясь подкрасться сзади, — то ли чтоб обрызгать, то ли еще с какой целью. Но Изуки, как настороженная птица, каждый раз оборачивался и смотрел, вопросительно приподняв брови, явно удивленный таким внезапным вниманием.</p>
<p>Лео наблюдал за ними всеми с покровительственным интересом, ощущая себя неизмеримо мудрее и старше, и через какое-то время приготовился скучать, потому что лично для себя достойного собеседника не видел.</p>
<p>Но тут произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее.</p>
<p>Сначала за деревянной бревенчатой перегородкой, отделявшей мужскую половину от женской, раздался громкий плеск, потом вскрик, шлепки, затем последовал грохот в общем проходе, словно что-то уронили, хлопнула дверь…</p>
<p>И на мужскую половину вдруг фурией возмездия ворвалась Хьюга.</p>
<p>Абсолютно голая, если не считать сползающего полотенца, кое-как обернутого вокруг торса.</p>
<p>Лео моргнул и удивленно выпрямился, вглядываясь и ухватывая детали. Влажные волосы прилипли к плечам тонкими змейками. Торчащие угловатые ключицы, о которые словно можно было порезаться неосторожным прикосновением. Запотевшие и покрытые мелкими каплями воды стекла очков.</p>
<p>И ноги.</p>
<p>Длиннющие стройные ноги с изящными тонкими щиколотками и розовым пятном старого шрама на левой коленке.</p>
<p>Ее появление породило плеск и настоящую панику.</p>
<p>— Мы в этот раз даже не думали подглядывать!!! — отчаянно взвыл кто-то из Сейрин.</p>
<p>Но Хьюга не успела отреагировать — следом за ней влетела запыхавшаяся Айда, закутанная в белую юкату, и бросилась ловить почти развязавшееся полотенце подруги. Ухватила в последний момент, дернула вверх, прикрывая грудь, — она у Хьюги совершенно не впечатляла, хотя все же была чуть больше, чем у самой Айды.</p>
<p>В следующее мгновение из бассейна выскочил пунцовый Кагами и, расставив руки в стороны, бросился закрывать их обеих собой:</p>
<p>— Менеджер, осторожней!</p>
<p>— А? — переспросила Хьюга, следившая за махинациями Айды с озадаченным недоумением, но тут вдруг вспылила, грозно рявкнув: — Кагами! Какого хрена ты опять в плавках?!</p>
<p>И несколько удивленный, а еще слегка разочарованный Лео, переводивший взгляд с ног Хьюги на обтянутую мокрой тканью задницу Кагами и обратно, был с ней совершенно согласен, что такое недопустимо.</p>
<p>Айда потуже затянула полотенце и сокрушенно воскликнула:</p>
<p>— Джун-кун, ну нельзя же так!</p>
<p>Та удивленно нахмурилась, отпихнув от себя Кагами:</p>
<p>— Почему? В банях же это нормально? — окинула взглядом шокированных парней, выразительно закатила глаза и громко фыркнула: — Да чего я там не видела! У меня младший брат, мыть которого всегда приходилось мне!</p>
<p>Все из Сейрин очень старались смотреть ей только в глаза. При этом первогодки со скамейки краснели, бледнели и явно мечтали утонуть на этом самом месте. Но в целом команда вела себя так, словно нечто подобное с ними уже случалось. Любопытно.</p>
<p>Лео весело хмыкнул и, скрестив руки на бортике, пристроил на них подбородок. Он только сейчас заметил, что Куроко куда-то пропал. Как и следовало от него ожидать, но вместе с ним пропал и Акаши, а это уже было интересней.</p>
<p>Хаяма пялился на Хьюгу, раскрыв рот, и, судя по выражению лица, в его голове активно шевелились какие-то мысли. Лео даже успел безотчетно забеспокоиться, но в этот момент к Хаяме подплыл Изуки, закрыл ему глаза ладонью и вполголоса пробормотал:</p>
<p>— Некоторых лучше в бане банить…</p>
<p>Хьюга ткнула в его сторону зажатым в кулаке мобильным телефоном, который зачем-то взяла с собой в онсен, и отрывисто приказала:</p>
<p>— Заткнись, я все слышу! — после чего помахала в воздухе этим самым телефоном, торжественно объявив с гордой ухмылкой: — Мне только что позвонили из редакции баскетбольного ежемесячника. Завтра мы даем им интервью! И чтоб не как в прошлый раз! Будем репетировать. В стрессовой ситуации. Так что марш все в парилку, мы с тренером нашли новую методику укрепления физической выносливости!</p>
<p>Парни из Сейрин дружно застыли, не решаясь вылезти из воды под ее пронзительным взглядом. Но тут телефон громко зазвонил — какой-то хард-роковый гитарный риф, — и она поспешила в здание, где было лучше слышно. Айда вздохнула и плотнее закуталась в юкату, то ли закрепив наконец полотенце Хьюги как следует, то ли махнув на это дело рукой.</p>
<p>Лео задумчиво проследил за изящными щиколотками и где-то в этот момент понял, что заинтересовался по-настоящему.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>Носить юбки Джун не умела и не любила, даже добилась разрешения ходить в школе в мужской форме, благо порядки в Сейрин были достаточно вольные. Но в университет на консультацию в день открытых дверей пришлось нарядиться как положено, и колени по дороге сильно замерзли, несмотря на высокие носки. И кто только выдумал ходить так в феврале! Совершенно нелогично и непрактично.<p>Так что Джун была этим обстоятельством изрядно раздражена, вдобавок сама консультация тоже настроение не улучшила, оказавшись попросту скучной. Вообще они собирались пойти на нее вместе с Рико, потому что давно планировали поступать в один университет на бизнес и экономику: конечно, им оставался еще целый год старшей школы, однако стоило выбрать и подготовиться заранее, возможно, даже распланировать какие-то дополнительные занятия, хотя баскетбольный клуб почти не оставлял свободного времени. Но Рико очень некстати заболела, и Джун пришлось ехать одной, изнывая от беспокойства и постоянно поглядывая на телефон.</p>
<p>Она даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда во время очередного такого взгляда тот внезапно щекотно завибрировал в руке, хотя звонила совсем не Рико. К счастью, был перерыв, так что Джун тихонько выскользнула из аудитории и ответила:</p>
<p>— Да, Кагетора-сан?</p>
<p>В трубке сначала раздался шумный вздох, за которым последовало излишне эмоциональное:</p>
<p>— Как там после отъезда этого подозрительного Киеши, никто не покушается на мою милую доченьку? Или налетели стервятниками?!</p>
<p>Джун вздрогнула и поспешила заверить:</p>
<p>— Разумеется, нет, я за этим слежу!</p>
<p>Облизнула губы и быстро огляделась по сторонам, потом отошла к окну, чтобы никому не мешать.</p>
<p>Она с детства привыкла отчитываться Кагеторе — они вместе бдили за тем, чтобы к Рико не цеплялись посторонние парни, да и не парни тоже, и Джун всегда гордилась оказанным ей особым доверием, хотя одновременно вся обмирала внутри при мысли, что отец лучшей подруги может узнать правду о ее собственных не таких уж чистых помыслах. Ружье у него было устрашающее.</p>
<p>А вот «подозрительный» Киеши ружья никогда не боялся.</p>
<p>Он уехал — улетел — совсем недавно, досрочно сдав экзамены, но до сих пор как-то не удавалось этого толком осознать. Раньше, пусть Киеши и не ходил в школу, но его в любой момент можно было навестить в больнице — да, Джун почти никогда этого не делала, но у нее оставалась такая возможность. А теперь стало слишком непривычно и как-то… пустовато, хотя она тщательно гнала от себя такие мысли. И ни на какие звонки по Скайпу отвечать не собиралась! Тем более что Рико все равно пересказывала ей все новости, отчего что-то темное привычно ворочалось и ворчало в груди…</p>
<p>— Да? Ну тогда ладно, — тем временем отозвался Кагетора, вроде успокоившись, и чем-то зашуршал. — Как там университет? Ничего сильно непотребного? Эх, ну почему же вы не хотите выбрать себе какую-нибудь более женственную профессию, чтобы с вами училось поменьше мужиков…</p>
<p>Джун слегка нахмурилась, но спорить не рискнула. Да Кагетора и не ждал ответа, просто досадливо рассуждал вслух, повторяя старые, уже не раз прозвучавшие аргументы.</p>
<p>На самом деле, высшее образование не имело для них такого принципиального значения: Рико все равно собиралась стать профессиональным тренером, а Джун — продолжить семейный бизнес, взяв на себя управление парикмахерской. Но экономика казалась удачным выбором, а чисто женское общество раздражало Джун еще сильнее, чем потенциальные претенденты на сердце и прочие части тела Рико.</p>
<p>К счастью, Кагетора скоро завершил разговор — кажется, его позвала жена. Джун вежливо попрощалась и поправила воротник блузки, безотчетно хмурясь.</p>
<p>Она чувствовала себя здесь неуютно, как не на своем месте. Прежде всего потому, что привыкла последние годы почти постоянно находиться среди баскетболистов, а тут почему-то собрались все сплошь низкорослые, особенно девушки, которые якобы незаметно показывали на нее пальцами и шептались.</p>
<p>Может, все-таки стоит выбрать какой-нибудь другой университет?</p>
<p>Джун повернулась обратно к аудитории — и тут же утвердилась в этом решении.</p>
<p>Потому что ей навстречу вышел не кто иной, как Мибучи Лео. На мгновение удивленно замер, разглядывая ее так, словно никак не мог узнать, а потом расплылся в тошнотворной слащавой улыбке:</p>
<p>— Кого я вижу, вот так встреча! Неужели Джунко-чан?</p>
<p>Она широко расправила плечи — отступать поздно, нужно принимать бой, ни один полководец не покажет врагу спину в ответ на насмешки — и мрачно уточнила:</p>
<p>— В зубы захотел? Чего ты тут забыл?! Ты же в Киото живешь вообще!</p>
<p>Гад только засверкал этими самыми зубами, улыбаясь еще шире, — и ударить его правда хотелось нестерпимо сильно, Джун очень давно никто так не бесил одним своим видом — и шагнул ближе к ней.</p>
<p>— О, тебе правда интересно? Я польщен таким вниманием! — он прижал ладонь к груди и слегка поклонился, хотя вежливости в нем не было ни грамма. — Всего лишь подбираю вариант на будущее. Думаю поступать сюда на филологию и переводоведение.</p>
<p>Из аудитории вдруг хлынула целая толпа, и Джун испугалась, что их сейчас просто сметут, но человеческий поток уважительно огибал высокую фигуру Мибучи, как острую скалу, и это только спровоцировало новый всплеск раздражения. Она никак не могла отделаться от дурацкого ощущения, будто от нее к Мибучи тянутся сотни невидимых ниточек, и он постоянно за них больно дергает.</p>
<p>Джун заставила себя встряхнуться и скрестила руки на груди, громко фыркнув:</p>
<p>— Ты — и переводчик? Ну конечно!</p>
<p>— Почему нет? — продолжил улыбаться Мибучи и имел наглость подмигнуть. — Я хорошо владею языком! — и прежде, чем Джун успела возмутиться безошибочному пошлому намеку, продолжил: — К тому же, здесь хороший баскетбольный клуб. А диплом мне все равно нужен только для галочки, все равно пойду в родительскую фирму, если передумаю связывать свою жизнь со спортом.</p>
<p>Джун настороженно смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, к чему эти непрошеные откровения. А Мибучи бросил взгляд вниз, куда-то в район ее голых коленей, после чего вдруг шагнул совсем близко — Джун чуть было не отшатнулась инстинктивно, но удержала позицию и вскинула подбородок еще выше.</p>
<p>— А остальные ваши уже выбрали, куда поступать? Например, этот, похожий на кота, с которым мы так славно поиграли в фолы?</p>
<p>Джун тут же гневно вскинулась, готовая защищать своих от любого покушения извне:</p>
<p>— И думать не смей! Даже если он вдруг окажется... — она запнулась, подбирая слова. — Ну, тоже... то все равно выберет себе кого-нибудь другого!</p>
<p>Щеки почему-то потеплели, но Джун не успела подосадовать на себя, потому что Мибучи внезапно наклонился совсем близко к ее лицу — и что, почему, что происходит, и чем он ресницы мажет, что они такие густые и чернющие, а еще у него что, одеколон с ароматом сандалового дерева? — и прошептал:</p>
<p>— Хорошо, тогда я могу обратить внимание на тебя.</p>
<p>И в этот момент Джун вдруг совершенно успокоилась. Потому что поняла, что он всего лишь зубоскалит и придуривается, пытается ее смутить, зачем-то запугать. Может, просто развлекается. Еще не хватало, обойдется!</p>
<p>Поэтому она резко шагнула ему навстречу, отчего они столкнулись телами — Мибучи даже сквозь одежду оказался горячим и жестким, жилистым. И объявила:</p>
<p>— Отвали, мне девушки нравятся!</p>
<p>Правда, это было не совсем так, вернее, не категорически только так, не то чтобы она не находила иногда привлекательными и некоторых парней тоже… но неважно!</p>
<p>Джун обошла озадаченного противника — слегка растерянное выражение лица Мибучи, пожалуй, даже шло — и отступила с гордостью генерала, одержавшего поворотную победу в финальном бою.</p>
<p>Но Мибучи все равно приспичило оставить за собой последнее слово, потому что он вдруг посерьезнел и уверенно сказал ей в спину:</p>
<p>— Это ведь ты разгадала мой прием в финале Зимнего кубка? Я хочу понять, как ты это сделала.</p>
<p>И в то же мгновение перед глазами — яркой вспышкой воспоминание: ослепительные огни над головой, разгоряченный воздух, четкие траектории ног и рук, сложная комбинация, идеально разыгранная партия, и со стороны все так ясно и очевидно, что хочется орать, хочется броситься вперед и сделать все самой. Старательно забытая жажда игры бушует в крови, и просто жизненно необходимо выбежать на площадку, прыгнуть самой, заблокировать, увести мяч. Джун в буквально смысле ощущала себя на месте Коганея, даже чувствовала запахи и протяжную боль в мышцах, уже готова была протянуть руки… А в итоге смогла только подсказать.</p>
<p>И теперь это все в любом случае позади.</p>
<p>Оборачиваться Джун не стала, сделала вид, что просто не услышала.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>Лео был уверен, что День святого Валентина в этом году ему ничем особенным не запомнится. Тем более что выпал тот на выходной.<p>Но уже в пятницу ему призналась пара девочек и еще несколько просто подарили «дружеский шоколад». Потом после тренировки его с подарками поймали трое первогодок и наконец решившийся одноклассник. Все дары Лео вежливо принял, но от чего-то большего мягко отказался, намекнув, что пока находится в творческом поиске и не готов к серьезным отношениям.</p>
<p>Он привык быть популярным и привык нравиться, хотя раздражать людей ему нравилось ничуть не меньше.</p>
<p>А в субботу — собственно праздничный день — Лео снова поехал в Токио, навестить тетушку. И в торговом центре, шумном, бестолково суматошном, раскрашенном в сотни оттенков розового и усыпанном бумажными сердечками, куда опрометчиво заглянул за подарком, потому что захватить из дома забыл, он неожиданно столкнулся с Хьюгой.</p>
<p>В джинсах и толстовке под спортивной курткой, она стояла возле продуктового супермаркета с тяжелым пластиковым пакетом в руке, неодобрительно хмурилась на толпу вокруг и грызла шоколадку. Лео в очередной раз подивился ее вопиющей неженственности, подумал, взвесил все варианты, но все же подошел, рассчитывая опять застать врасплох. После прежней по-дурацки закончившейся встречи было немного неловко, но поддаваться этому непривычному чувству он не собирался.</p>
<p>Она резко обернулась, когда их разделяла всего пара метров, и с подозрением прищурилась:</p>
<p>— Да ты будто специально мне на глаза попадаешься!</p>
<p>Лео на мгновение растерялся, потом выкрутился фальшивым признанием:</p>
<p>— Разумеется! — и продолжил заготовленной фразой: — А для меня ты тоже припасла немного шоколада?</p>
<p>— Нафига? — искренне удивилась она, приподнимая брови. — Хочешь — иди купи себе сам!</p>
<p>На ее щеке осталась узкая коричневая полоска подтаявшего шоколада. Лео выразительно огляделся по сторонам, но намек на праздник Хьюга явно не поняла. И вместо этого вдруг вцепилась в Лео — сначала взглядом, а потом и пальцами в плечо. Дернула к себе и грозно спросила, сверкая глазами из-за очков:</p>
<p>— Это вообще что такое?</p>
<p>— Эээ. В смысле? — осторожно уточнил Лео, на всякий случай не вырываясь: хватка у нее была крепкая и довольно болезненная.</p>
<p>— Ты что с собой сотворил?! — вдруг громко воскликнула Хьюга, резко оттолкнула его от себя, вручила ему свой пакет и всплеснула руками с патетичным: — Нет, это совершенно немыслимо! Не верю своим глазам. Тебя что, стригла восьмиголовая криволапая газонокосилка после восьми бочек саке?</p>
<p>Лео едва не выронил пакет от неожиданности и безотчетно потянулся ладонью к волосам. Пару дней назад он немного подравнял прическу в парикмахерской, которую посоветовала кузина, и результат до сих пор казался ему непривычным, челка выглядела странно… но не настолько же?</p>
<p>Лео так и не успел ничего сказать — Хьюга схватила его за рукав и решительным, не терпящим возражений тоном объявила:</p>
<p>— Так. Мы едем ко мне домой.</p>
<p>И явно даже не поняла, как двусмысленно это прозвучало.</p>
<p>Лео на всякий случай решил не спорить и подчинился. Ну и ему все-таки было интересно, что вообще происходит.</p>
<p>Ехать пришлось всего две остановки на метро, которые они преодолели в дружном молчании, и, наверное, стоило догадаться, что финальным пунктом маршрута окажется маленькая семейная парикмахерская, на удивление уютная с виду.</p>
<p>Хьюга распахнула дверь, впихнула его внутрь — других посетителей не было, — отобрала пакет и скользнула куда-то в боковую дверь, кажется, на кухню, где загремела ящиками. Лео аккуратно разделся, пристроил свои вещи на вешалку и с интересом огляделся. Черно-белые стены, фигурные зеркала, три вертящихся кресла, стебли зеленого бамбука в стеклянных вазах. Простенько, но стильно.</p>
<p>Он как раз раздумывал, не пройти ли ему вслед за Хьюгой, как дверь напротив внезапно распахнулась, и в зал шагнула невысокая приятной внешности женщина с красиво уложенной вокруг головы толстой косой. Она удивленно округлила глаза, и Лео поспешил вежливо поклониться:</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения за вторжение!</p>
<p>— Нет-нет, что вы, я просто не ожидала… Добро пожаловать! — торопливо произнесла она, после громко окликнула: — Джунко, милая, ты привела нового друга?</p>
<p>Хьюга как раз в этот момент вернулась с кухни, и Лео успел заметить, как она поморщилась — кажется, собственное имя ей не особо нравилось. Как там ее звала Айда?</p>
<p>— Скорее, клиента. По доброте душевной — за счет заведения, — сообщила Хьюга, после чего повернулась к нему и отрывисто кивнула на дверь, из-за которой появилась женщина, судя по всему, ее мать. — Чего стоишь? Пошли в соседний зал, чтобы не распугивать нормальных посетителей, если они сегодня будут!</p>
<p>Лео опомниться не успел, как его усадили в кресло в углу, на стене перед которым вместо зеркала висел десяток фотографий в рамках, и потуже затянули на шее эластичную ленту, фиксируя пелерину. Он с опаской покосился на устрашающие ножницы в руках Хьюги, не до конца уверенный, что ей можно доверять. Но в крови пузырьками бурлило странное возбуждение, сродни азарту в игре, и отступать совсем не хотелось, несмотря на возможный риск.</p>
<p>— Сиди ровно, — приказала Хьюга, вдруг щелкнув ножницами прямо над ухом. — Тебе повезло, тут только подравнять нужно.</p>
<p>Она была непривычно собранная, серьезная и спокойно уверенная в себе. Это завораживало. Лео всерьез пожалел, что перед ним нет зеркала — не столько чтобы видеть себя, сколько чтобы можно было следить за лицом и движениями Хьюги, неожиданно плавными, как взмах птичьих крыльев.</p>
<p>Вместо этого пришлось разглядывать фотографии. Судя по всему, семейные, хотя был среди них и один снимок со всей командой Сейрин, явно прошлогодний. Лео с любопытством рассматривал знакомые лица, более юные и наивно-восторженные, чем сейчас, и через пару минут сообразил, что не видит Хьюгу. Логично, если фотографировала она…</p>
<p>Но кем тогда была длинноволосая и еще более длинноногая блондинка в очках и женской школьной форме Сейрин, отличавшейся довольно-таки короткой юбкой?</p>
<p>Почему-то очевидный ответ пришел в голову далеко не сразу. И пока Лео пытался придумать, как бы сформулировать вопрос, Хьюга проследила за направлением его взгляда и с досадой фыркнула:</p>
<p>— Да, это я. Неудачная попытка смены имиджа, — она намочила его волосы из бутылки с распрыскивателем и быстро расчесала влажные пряди, ни разу не дернув. — Пришлось потом все обрезать: перестаралась и сожгла перекисью. Можно сказать, профессиональный провал, — она поморщилась так, словно ей до сих пор было стыдно.</p>
<p>— Выглядит… необычно, — наконец подобрал Лео самый дипломатичный вариант, памятуя о ножницах.</p>
<p>Хотя, на самом деле, в этом что-то было. Ну, юбка Хьюге точно шла. Как и длинные волосы. Правда, цвет действительно казался не самым удачным.</p>
<p>Хьюга пожала плечами и безжалостно отстригла еще одну прядь, печально спланировавшую на пол:</p>
<p>— Это выглядело нелепо. Родители хотели, чтобы я была больше похожа не девочку, но им результат тоже не понравился.</p>
<p>Лео подумал — и на всякий случай промолчал. Прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях: прикосновения были уверенными, но не резкими, сильные пальцы слегка массировали голову, перебирая пряди.</p>
<p>Все закончилось как-то очень быстро — он даже не успел как следует прочувствовать, а Хьюга уже отложила ножницы, буркнула, что голову он сам потом помоет, быстро вытерла волосы полотенцем и еще быстрее просушила феном. После чего наконец пихнула ему в руки зеркало и отступила на пару шагов, скептически изучая результат своих трудов.</p>
<p>На первый взгляд изменилось не столь многое, она почти сохранила длину. Но теперь волосы лежали совсем по-другому, мягче обрамляли лицо, в то же время не придавая ему лишней женственности, и челка больше не лезла в глаза.</p>
<p>Лео удивленно моргнул, повертел головой из стороны в сторону, рассматривая обновленную стрижку, и чистосердечно признался:</p>
<p>— У тебя очень ловкие руки, — и только заметив, как начала закипать от ярости Хьюга, поспешно вскинул ладони вверх, уверяя: — Я без намеков, правда! Очень здорово. Спасибо. Сколько я должен?</p>
<p>Она раздраженно фыркнула, успокаиваясь, и отмахнулась:</p>
<p>— Я же сказала — за счет заведения.</p>
<p>А потом в комнату заглянула ее мать и пригласила пить чай.</p>
<p>И Лео совершенно не ожидал, что это чаепитие выйдет таким мирным и уютным, хоть ему и пришлось включить все свое тщательно натренированное обаяние, чтобы подробно ответить на все многочисленные вопросы про свою семью, школу, клуб и Киото. Правда, в какой-то момент на кухню забежал младший брат Хьюги, пацан лет двенадцати на вид, с подозрением уставился на Лео и громко объявил:</p>
<p>— Братик Теппей нравится мне больше!</p>
<p>После чего цапнул печенье и поспешно сбежал прочь, прежде чем мать успела его отругать.</p>
<p>— Это к чему вообще было? — с недоумением почесала бровь Хьюга и громко отхлебнула чаю.</p>
<p>Лео неожиданно для самого себя проникся к Киеши глубоким сочувствием.</p>
<p>И одновременно понял, что совсем не хотел бы оказаться на его месте. Потому что не был до конца уверен, что не совершил бы те же ошибки.</p>
<p>О том, что вообще-то приехал к тетушке и до сих пор не купил ей подарок, Лео вспомнил только спустя полчаса, после ее обеспокоенного звонка. Хьюга тут же обозвала его «эгоистичным безответственным придурком» и щедро предложила проводить до железнодорожной станции — тетушка жила в пригороде. Разумеется, он согласился.</p>
<p>По дороге они снова молчали, но теперь это молчание было каким-то другим, менее напряженным, почти уютным. Пока Лео не заметил пустую стритбольную площадку с одиноким кольцом и не вспомнил, что в сумке у него с собой мяч, который внезапно словно ожег сквозь плотные слои ткани желанием сыграть, немедленно, прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>— Джун-чан, — начал Лео, пробуя на языке обновленное звучание и понимая, что оно ему нравится.</p>
<p>Но она не дала завершить фразу, тут же возмущенно фыркнула:</p>
<p>— Я же говорила, прекращай со своими дурацкими фамильярностями! Да меня даже дома так никто не зовет!</p>
<p>— О, так я особенный? — не удержался он, хотя вроде бы не планировал провоцировать конфликт.</p>
<p>Хьюга сунула руки в карманы куртки и недовольно поморщилась:</p>
<p>— Особенная заноза в заднице — с этим не поспоришь.</p>
<p>Лео не удержался от смешка — ее необычная прямолинейность очаровывала.</p>
<p>— Фу, как грубо для девушки! — и, не дожидаясь, пока она снова разорется, извлек из сумки мяч и спасовал ей.</p>
<p>Как он и думал, Хьюга, несмотря на удивление, ловко перехватила мяч и вскинула удивленный, почти беззащитный взгляд. Но тут же резко поправила очки и хмыкнула:</p>
<p>— Ты все-таки не успокоишься? Ну хорошо, я покажу тебе на практике, как поняла, в чем суть твоих дурацких шулерских приемов!</p>
<p>Для пробы постучала мячом о покрытие, звонко и отрывисто, примеряясь, а потом, почти не целясь, забросила в корзину, стоя при этом за чертой трехочковых. И победно уставилась на него, криво ухмыляясь.</p>
<p>Лео, чувствуя, как в груди распускается что-то незнакомое, но странно-приятное, сбросил вещи на скамейку и усмехнулся в ответ:</p>
<p>— Не считается, мы пока только разминаемся.</p>
<p>Лицо Хьюги на мгновение вытянулось, но уже в следующую секунду она азартно бросилась за мячом, на бегу стряхивая с плеч куртку.</p>
<p>Играть вместе было в чем-то непривычно, совсем не так уж просто, но при этом увлекательно. Хьюга оказалась быстрой и легконогой, а еще ловко проскакивала у него под рукой, пытаясь увести мяч. Но в то же время, несмотря на то, что она была необычно высокой для девушки, ей все равно не хватало роста, чтобы полноценно его заблокировать. И она очень забавно ругалась и шипела всякий раз, когда Лео удавалось забросить трехочковый, хотя он пока избегал использовать свои особые приемы, выжидая. При этом сама Хьюга тоже вырывала очки, потому что, вся во власти хищного раздражения, не промахивалась и вообще вела очень агрессивную игру. Лео просто наслаждался вспышками ее злости каждый раз, когда забирал у нее мяч, случайно задевая плечо или теплую ладонь.</p>
<p>Разумеется, в итоге короткую партию выиграл он, со счетом 17:11, и победно улыбнулся, отбрасывая со лба челку привычным элегантным движением, хотя та больше не мешалась. Хьюга хрипло дышала, щурясь на него из-за стекол очков, потом уперла кулаки в бедра и громко объявила:</p>
<p>— Ну конечно, ты сильнее меня! — Лео ожидал стандартного продолжения в стиле «ты же парень», но она в очередной раз его удивила: — Ты более талантливый игрок и, в отличие от меня, тренируешься регулярно… Но это все совсем не значит, что я собираюсь сдаваться!</p>
<p>Он протяжно хмыкнул в ответ, оглядывая ее, раскрасневшуюся и растрепанную, очень живую и настоящую — и ведь именно эта настоящесть, вопиющая естественность притягивала к ней больше всего, — покрутил мяч на пальце и ляпнул, не успев остановить рвущиеся с языка слова:</p>
<p>— Ты наверняка хотела родиться парнем?</p>
<p>Он не был уверен, какого ответа ожидал, может, вообще пощечины, на которую такими темпами давно напрашивался. Но Хьюга просто изумленно уставилась на него, словно не в силах поверить, что даже он мог выдать такую ерунду, и громко фыркнула:</p>
<p>— Да что за глупости! То, что у вас, мужиков, больше перспектив и шансов на реализацию в современном обществе, еще не значит, что я при первой возможности побегу пришивать себе член!</p>
<p>А потом вдруг выбила у него из рук мяч и повела к корзине. И Лео инстинктивно бросился следом, поддавшись власти игры, отвлекшись от мысленной картинки, в которой пытался нарисовать себе образ Хьюги-парня. Все равно получалось примерно то же самое, только еще более вспыльчивое и резкое.</p>
<p>Он первым проскочил к корзине, заблокировал, сполна используя свои физические параметры. Хьюга закусила нижнюю губу и присела, готовясь все равно бросить трехочковый, и он тоже присел для прыжка, внимательно следя за ней, даже забыв сделать очередной вдох.</p>
<p>И слишком поздно, уже оторвавшись подошвами от покрытия, понял, что она присела глубже и выпрыгнула позже. И, промахнувшись по мячу, ударил по ее руке, инстинктивно попытался в последний момент этот удар удержать, в результате чего неуклюже приземлился, сшибившись грудью с Хьюгой, едва успел ее обнять, удерживая на ногах, и только чудом удержал равновесие сам.</p>
<p>Все это заняло около секунды.</p>
<p>За его спиной прошелестела сетка, и мяч звонко ударился о покрытие.</p>
<p>А Лео и Хьюга стояли, крепко ухватившись друг на друга, хрипло дышали наперебой и неотрывно смотрели глаза в глаза, причем Хьюга, кажется, не очень осознавала, в какой они позе замерли, потому что обратила внимание только на заброшенный трехочковый и теперь довольно ухмылялась, так широко, что на щеках стали заметны ямочки.</p>
<p>От нее не пахло никакой сладкой химией, только мылом и немного лаком для волос. И глаза у нее оказались каре-желтовато-зеленые — Лео лишь сейчас рассмотрел в точности их цвет в свете одинокого уличного фонаря.</p>
<p>А потом медленно, словно боясь спугнуть, поднял руку и наконец осторожно стер пальцем с ее щеки засохшую, едва заметную полоску шоколада, прямо над ямочкой. И прошептал внезапно севшим голосом:</p>
<p>— Тебя бы в вашу команду.</p>
<p>— У нас и так отличная команда! — мгновенно возмутилась Хьюга, тут же разбив хрупкий момент и перестав улыбаться, попыталась вырваться, но Лео не пустил, и она вдруг успокоилась. Прерывисто выдохнула и с явной неохотой призналась: — В средней школе я была капитаном женской баскетбольной команды. В Сейрин не было клуба, но потом пришел Киеши со своей упертостью. Сначала он вообще загорелся идиотской идеей сделать смешанную команду, да кто б ему позволил! В итоге все равно заинтересовались только парни. Ну и получилось… что получилось.</p>
<p>Она передернула плечами, и Лео с запозданием сообразил, что, наверное, надо разжать объятия. Или наоборот — сделать уже наконец что-то решительное, тем более что вдруг снова вспомнился финальный матч Зимнего кубка, уже в который раз, но только теперь Лео как наяву увидел, каким взглядом провожала Хьюга Айду и Киеши, особенно когда тот общался с последней, и каким взглядом смотрел Киеши на саму Хьюгу, когда та отворачивалась.</p>
<p>Все-таки Лео так точно не хотел.</p>
<p>С другой стороны… Обойти в чем-то Железное сердце — это был заманчивый вызов.</p>
<p>Но в это мгновение совсем некстати вновь позвонила забытая тетушка и сделала выбор за него, потому что Хьюга высвободилась и принялась шумно ругаться, что они так сейчас пропустят последнюю электричку. А Лео оставалось только слизнуть с пальца едва ощутимую горьковатую сладость.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, это получился самый необычный День святого Валентина в его жизни.</p>
<p>И весь предложенный ему в понедельник шоколад Лео вежливо отверг сразу, к вящему разочарованию разлакомившегося попрошайки-сладкоежки Хаямы.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>В школьной библиотеке царил уютный, хоть и вредный для глаз полумрак, было тихо и пусто: самый разгар урока, неудивительно. Но у класса Джун получилось окно в расписании, и все торопливо разошлись, кто куда. А Рико предложила посидеть здесь и немного позаниматься — им предстоял последний экзамен, по истории. Разумеется, Джун тут же согласилась, чувствуя, как гулко бьется в груди сердце и подрагивают в нетерпении пальцы: ведь так давно не было повода остаться вдвоем, вечно вокруг бестолково вертелись остальные!<p>Так и получилось, что теперь она сидела, поставив локти на стол, смотрела, как Рико сосредоточенно хмурится, шепотом проговаривая даты из конспектов Джун, и молча любовалась, боясь спугнуть момент.</p>
<p>Солнечный луч из окна над столом падал прямо на висок, золотя каштановые волосы, бликами играя на зеленой пластмассовой заколке. Рико чуть щурилась и бездумно убирала за ухо непослушную прядку, которая норовила выскользнуть обратно, мягким штрихом подчеркивая щеку. И Джун целых два раза едва не протянула руку сама, удержалась в последний момент, но дотронуться очень хотелось. Может, стоит предложить Рико снова подстричься, раз волосы так отросли?</p>
<p>На улице вовсю дышала и распускалась весна, принося ощущение начала, ожидание чего-то пока непонятного и неразличимого. А в Сейрин даже не планировался обычный для старших школ выпускной, потому что выпускать пока было некого. Короткие каникулы — и новый учебный год, и неизвестно, что он принесет с собой.</p>
<p>Все в клубе словно не находили себе места в преддверии каких-то крупных перемен и пытались на что-то отвлечься. Цучида стал больше времени проводить со своей девушкой, Коганей и Митобе помогали с учебой мелким братьям и сестрам последнего. Изуки вечно зависал в чате на телефоне, даже своими идиотскими каламбурами вслух стал сыпать реже. Куроко часто выбирался на встречи с бывшими товарищами по команде, и Кагами обычно присоединялся к нему. Остальные первогодки тоже куда-то разбрелись, хотя вот им как раз не помешали бы более интенсивные тренировки. Ну ничего, они с Рико до них еще доберутся!</p>
<p>Не успела Джун закончить эту мысль, как Рико вдруг решительно положила конспекты на стол, вскинула голову, сверкая глазами так, словно ее осенила чрезвычайно важная идея, и объявила:</p>
<p>— В этом году мы просто обязаны взять Интерхай, это наш последний шанс!</p>
<p>Джун вздрогнула от неожиданности, потом нахмурилась и кивнула. Об этом они уже говорили, и не раз, и остальные второгодки тоже это понимали.</p>
<p>Рико снова убрала за ухо непослушную прядь и воодушевленно продолжила:</p>
<p>— Мы с Теппеем вчера говорили, операция прошла успешно, но все равно вряд ли он успеет вернуться к этому времени. Придется как-то планировать без него, поменять схему игры и защиты. Интересно, какие в этом году к нам придут новички?</p>
<p>Она в этот момент была похожа на умудренного опытом даймё, расстелившего на столе карту, чтобы подготовиться к решающему сражению с превосходящим противником, а сама Джун ощущала себя ее преданным бугё, готовым ринуться в бой по первому приказу.</p>
<p>Настроение было странное, какое-то созерцательное. Может, даже выжидающее.</p>
<p>Джун всегда позволяла Рико вести, если та этого хотела. Начиная с их детских игр и заканчивая баскетбольным клубом Сейрин.</p>
<p>Она выпрямилась и наконец открыла рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но в это мгновение ее телефон громко завибрировал и пополз по столешнице. Джун поспешно подхватила его под осуждающим взглядом библиотекаря — тот начал неодобрительно на них коситься, когда они зашептались, — выскочила в коридор и только после этого ответила, от спешки не посмотрев на номер.</p>
<p>— Этот Мибучи подозрительно часто увивается вокруг Сейрин последнее время! — безо всякого приветствия возмутился знакомый голос. — И вообще бывает в Токио!</p>
<p>Джун настолько растерялась, что ляпнула:</p>
<p>— А вы откуда знаете?</p>
<p>И запоздало прикусила язык, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, почему вообще речь зашла о Мибучи, будто этого манерного выпендрежника и так было мало в ее жизни!</p>
<p>— Я все знаю! — высокомерно заявил Кагетора.</p>
<p>«К счастью, это не так», — мелькнула быстрая мысль, и Джун нервно сглотнула, радуясь, что Кагетора понятия не имеет, какие мысли посещают ее относительно его бесценной доченьки.</p>
<p>Но неужели Мибучи правда нацелился на Рико? Да нет, быть того не может. Скорее уж на Коганея или на Кагами того же… Хотя вроде бы с остальными в команде он не виделся? Это только лично Джун не везло постоянно с ним сталкиваться на выходных.</p>
<p>Кагетора в трубке пошуршал какими-то бумагами — компромат он там собирает, что ли, — и с подозрением уточнил:</p>
<p>— То есть, ты ничего такого не замечала?</p>
<p>Джун встряхнулась и поспешила заверить:</p>
<p>— Нет, конечно, такое было бы сложно не заметить!</p>
<p>— Ну хорошо, — скептически протянул он, явно особо не поверив. И быстро переключился на другую тему: — Как там ваша подготовка? Неужели моя милая девочка уже переходит в последний класс старшей школы, поверить не могу!</p>
<p>Пришлось снова прикусывать язык, чтобы случайно не проговориться. Ведь заниматься у Рико дома они не стали именно потому, что Кагетора постоянно горел желанием поучаствовать и сильно мешался.</p>
<p>Джун не без труда успокоила его, что все благополучно, нет, не нужно привозить им дополнительные учебники, и забирать их сегодня из школы тоже не нужно, и наконец распрощалась. Опустила телефон и застыла перед закрытой дверью библиотеки, невольно задумавшись, потому что вопросы Кагеторы спровоцировали воспоминания.</p>
<p>После той первой игры они стали сталкиваться гораздо чаще. То Мибучи снова приезжал навестить тетушку, с которой один раз даже предложил их познакомить, и Джун так и не поняла, шутил он или нет, но на всякий случай отказалась. То он захотел посетить историческую экспозицию, достать билеты на которую было очень сложно, у самой Джун, например, это получилось только с третьей попытки. То встречался с тренером своей будущей университетской команды — тот кропотливо подбирал игроков сильно заранее, желая подстраховаться, чтобы их никто не сманил. По правде говоря, Джун никогда раньше не думала, что Токио настолько маленький и тесный город, и закономерно подозревала, что Мибучи подстраивает встречи специально, но понять его мотивы не могла.</p>
<p>С другой стороны… они играли в баскетбол.</p>
<p>Вернее, в первый раз Мибучи сначала зачем-то потащил ее в парк аттракционов, якобы желая отплатить за то, что она подстригла его за счет заведения. Аттракционы Джун терпеть не могла, ее вестибулярный аппарат их не выдерживал, но еще она не любила быть кому-либо должна, так что вполне могла понять это же желание у других, поэтому сопротивлялась не сильно. Тем более что в итоге до парка они не дошли, зависли на стритбольной площадке, а потом просто посидели в кафе.</p>
<p>Придурок Киеши, когда они тренировались вдвоем, постоянно поддавался, чем ужасно бесил! А с Мибучи получалось совсем по-другому. Гораздо сложнее, потому что он еще и издевался, зараза, но намного интересней. Джун в итоге даже все-таки объяснила ему, как разгадала тайну Земли и Неба: со стороны прием был довольно очевиден, если знаешь игру изнутри и наблюдаешь очень пристально, отслеживая каждый шаг буквально по секундам. Но вот повторить прыжок самостоятельно Джун удалось только в тот первый раз, потому что Мибучи такого не ожидал, и больше не получалось, что страшно злило. А с Бездной оказалось еще сложнее — Джун поняла принцип, однако все равно не могла заблокировать. От азарта, замешанного на раздражении, кровь буквально кипела, и Джун каждый раз выкладывалась на полную.</p>
<p>Когда она сидела на скамейке во время финального матча Зимнего кубка, ей как никогда прежде так сильно хотелось тоже выйти на поле, поиграть самой, что буквально сводило мышцы судорогой, а рот наполнялся горькой слюной. И эти разрозненные случайные тренировки с Мибучи были как второй шанс все-таки попробовать — или даже как окно в какой-то другой параллельный мир, где они изначально были противниками на поле, равноправными, хоть и разными по силе.</p>
<p>Джун встряхнулась, поняв вдруг, что уже несколько минут неподвижно смотрит на дверь, и поспешила обратно в библиотеку, в уютный закуток в углу, где пахло пылью и вившейся по окну кадзурой.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке? — отстраненно уточнила Рико, не поднимая головы от листа с игровыми схемами. Ее учебные тетради были отодвинуты на край стола и благополучно забыты.</p>
<p>Джун ненавидела врать, даже в мелочах, поэтому помедлила, подбирая ответ.</p>
<p>— Да, это отец звонил, спросил, как наши успехи, — наконец выкрутилась она, не став уточнять, что отец был не ее.</p>
<p>Рико продолжила шепотом рассуждать про новый комплекс тренировок, и Джун согласно кивала, следя за нежно-розовыми, мягкими на вид и чуть блестящими от гигиенической помады губами. Она пыталась сосредоточиться, но получалось плохо, мысли все лезли в голову какие-то лишние и глупые. </p>
<p>Рико была гордой, упрямой, никогда не сдавалась и ничего не боялась. И при этом где-то внутри у нее пряталась искра мягкой женственности. Тонкие нежные пальцы, испачканные чернилами, быстро скользили по схеме, и никак не получалось отвести взгляд.</p>
<p>Джун всегда чувствовала себя больше другом, чем подругой, и с детства считала своим долгом защищать Рико. Не то чтобы та в этом нуждалась, конечно.</p>
<p>И Джун любила ее, давно, уверенно и безответно. Независимо от пола и внешнего облика.</p>
<p>— Мне написала Момои, злорадствовала, чтобы мы не расслаблялись, — наверняка они там уже пригласили в Тоо кого-то из перспективных новичков! — проворчала вдруг Рико, резко вырвала из тетради листок с неудачной схемой, скомкала и швырнула на пол: — Репутация престижной академии, чтоб ее…</p>
<p>Джун досадливо скривилась, разделяя ее негодование, потом наклонилась, чтобы подобрать бумажный комок, — все же нехорошо мусорить в библиотеке. И замерла, почувствовав пристальный взгляд.</p>
<p>Рико, как всегда после упоминаний Момои, сверху вниз ревниво смотрела на ее грудь в вырезе рубашки, словно проверяя, не выросла ли та. Джун бы многое отдала, чтобы у такого взгляда была совсем другая причина, и при мысли об этом едва не покраснела, из-за чего страшно на себя разозлилась.</p>
<p>Она привыкла любить Рико и не была уверена, что когда-нибудь разлюбит.</p>
<p>Но, на самом деле, за столько лет уже смирилась и перестала надеяться. Да и возможные отношения, если уж на то пошло, представляла себе весьма смутно. А подругами они хотя бы смогут оставаться всю жизнь!</p>
<p>Джун толком не понимала, в чем пытается убедить саму себя.</p>
<p>Но чувствовала себя странно. Словно остановилась на берегу быстрой реки, через которую не было моста, и не могла теперь решить: попытаться перейти вброд или продолжить путь по течению. Словно ей нужно было сделать какой-то важный выбор, но она потеряла его за чересчур образным сравнением.</p>
<p>Под окном в школьном дворе собиралась цвести сакура.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>Лео все никак не мог привыкнуть к новому изменившемуся Акаши. Особенно поначалу, когда тот вдруг начал звать их не по именам, а по фамилиям: это воспринималось не как отход от фамильярности, а как отстраненность. К счастью, в итоге им все же удалось убедить Акаши вернуться к прежним обращениям, но все равно говорить с ним было странно. Он казался совсем другим, не плохим, но незнакомым. Слишком спокойным и вежливым, не лезущим в их дела, невозмутимым, почти чужим.<p>Только один раз, накануне выпускного, в этом новом Акаши неожиданно промелькнул самый краешек знакомого образа. Когда они случайно столкнулись в коридоре на перемене, он вежливо поклонился, а потом улыбнулся так, будто знал что-то недоступное простым смертным, и невозмутимо сообщил:</p>
<p>— Куроко написал мне, что ты видишься с их менеджером.</p>
<p>От этого спокойного тона почему-то мороз по коже прошел, словно за безобидными словами на самом деле скрывалось нечто совершенно иное. Лео инстинктивно насторожился, но постарался ответить как можно более небрежно:</p>
<p>— Да, мы иногда пересекаемся, когда я бываю в Токио.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — невозмутимо сказал Акаши, кивнул ему и направился дальше по коридору.</p>
<p>И непонятно — одобрил, благословил или просто принял к сведению.</p>
<p>Лео уже собирался облегченно выдохнуть, сам толком не понимая, почему его так взволновал этот короткий разговор, как Акаши остановился и задумчиво бросил через плечо:</p>
<p>— Да, кстати. Котаро тоже стал чаще ездить в Токио. Но, думаю, ты уже знаешь.</p>
<p>И что можно было на это ответить?</p>
<p>Вечером того же дня Хаяма напросился в гости, под предлогом подготовки к тесту по алгебре, но на практике — чтобы погонять в приставку. Настроение у Лео было не очень, поэтому приставку он предусмотрительно спрятал, оставив только учебники. Хаяма при виде них обиженно надулся, уселся прямо на пол, положил голову на низенький столик и душераздирающе вздохнул. Лео с интересом наблюдал за привычной пантомимой, из-за чего отвлекся и не сразу заметил, как ловкая рука нагло потянулась и цапнула его телефон.</p>
<p>— Эй, веди себя прилично! — запоздало возмутился Лео и попытался отобрать свое имущество.</p>
<p>Но Хаяма со смехом увернулся, быстрый и гибкий, показал язык и со словами:</p>
<p>— Сестренка, не вредничай, я только игры посмотрю! — мазнул большим пальцем по экрану.</p>
<p>И замер.</p>
<p>Лео мысленно выругался, с трудом подавив желание закрыть глаза ладонью. Ну надо же было так попасться и забыть о блокировке!</p>
<p>Вместо обоев на рабочем столе теперь стояла их общая с Хьюгой селфи, с позапрошлых выходных. Наверное, не стоило выбирать именно ее, лучше оставлять нейтральный фон, как раз во избежание подобных ситуаций…</p>
<p>Но в тот день Хьюга неожиданно выиграла с большим отрывом и улыбалась так широко и самодовольно, зажимая под мышкой мяч и горделиво подбоченясь, что Лео не удержался и предложил запечатлеть ее триумф. Сам он на фотографии в итоге получился усталым и не очень довольным, но Хьюга — до сих пор не верилось, что она вообще согласилась на селфи — буквально светилась от счастья и ставила ему рожки, хотя утверждала, что это знак «виктори».</p>
<p>На подвижном лице очень четко отобразились удивлением пополам с недоумением, Хаяма почесал бровь, склонил голову набок, сморщил нос и наконец выдал:</p>
<p>— Но сестренка, она ж мужик! Ну, в смысле...</p>
<p>— Меня все устраивает, — уверенно перебил его Лео и с намеком показал в улыбке зубы.</p>
<p>Хаяма заткнулся.</p>
<p>К сожалению, ненадолго — это же был Хаяма.</p>
<p>Они едва успели прорешать первую подборку уравнений, как он отвлекся от карандаша, который вдумчиво грыз, оставляя глубокие отпечатки клыка, и спросил:</p>
<p>— А как у вас получилось? Или еще не получилось?</p>
<p>Лео, несмотря на безграничные резервы терпения, которые были у него запасены специально для общения в шебутным Хаямой, поймал себя на том, что начинает раздражаться. Поэтому оперся на локоть, томно прищурил глаза и провокационно протянул:</p>
<p>— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать все подробности?</p>
<p>— Нет, спасибо! — Хаяма тут же отшатнулся и замахал руками, округлив глаза, словно только сейчас сообразил, чем рискует. Даже карандаш выронил, хотя спасать тот было уже поздно.</p>
<p>Лео довольно хмыкнул и опустил взгляд в тетрадь, но формулы как-то разом утратили не только привлекательность, но и смысл. Пару минут бездумно посозерцав мешанину цифр и символов, Лео наконец сдался, поднялся на ноги и пояснил в ответ на изумленный взгляд:</p>
<p>— Пойду на кухню, сделаю чего-нибудь к чаю.</p>
<p>Возня с тестом и духовкой всегда помогала ему успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. Дома никого помимо них не было, родители задерживались на работе, поэтому Лео мог спокойно хлопать шкафчиками и шуршать пакетами. Насыпал в миску сахар, разбил яйцо и потянулся за венчиком для взбивания. Механические отработанные движения, и не надо думать ни о чем постороннем…</p>
<p>Хотя на самом деле не думать все равно не получался.</p>
<p>Лео прекрасно осознавал, что Хьюгу Джунко сложно назвать идеалом девушки. У нее куча недостатков, она грубая и резкая, а еще чересчур эмоциональная и громкая, не говоря уж о том, что в поведении и манерах у нее многое от парня. Но парнем при этом она не была. И не то чтобы Лео находил ее особенно привлекательной…</p>
<p>Он уже не первый раз пытался отстраненно проанализировать свои собственные чувства. И, несмотря на их нерациональность, даже нелогичность, готов был признаться самому себе: он заинтересован. Даже увлечен. Больше вопреки, чем благодаря чему-то.</p>
<p>Но он всегда любил необычное и нетипичное.</p>
<p>И просто — почему бы нет, в конце-то концов?! Старшая школа — самое подходящее время для таких отношений и экспериментов.</p>
<p>Услышав за спиной торопливый топот, Лео молча указал венчиком на стол, где лежали две плитки шоколада. Хаяма облизнулся, закатал рукава и с ответственным видом принялся за привычную работу — разламывать на кусочки, хотя Лео, основываясь на предыдущем опыте, подозревал, что в итоге так не досчитается минимум половины плитки.</p>
<p>Но увидев в отражении в дверце шкафчика, как Хаяма открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, Лео решил опередить его и первым пойти в наступление. Поставил кастрюлю с водой на плиту и небрежно предложил:</p>
<p>— Давай лучше поговорим о тебе и твоем интересе к одному разыгрывающему с орлиным взором.</p>
<p>Хаяма тут же поперхнулся, громко закашлялся и наконец возмущенно заявил:</p>
<p>— Сестренка! Я ж не такой!</p>
<p>Лео обернулся и вопросительно приподнял обе брови. Но Хаяма, вместо того, чтобы смутиться или извиниться, как делал в таких ситуациях обычно, внезапно задумался, хмурясь и глядя куда-то за окно. Потом почесал нос, поморщился, душераздирающе вздохнул, словно на его плечах был груз всего мира, и признался:</p>
<p>— А вообще не знаю... — помедлил и неуверенно уточнил: — Вот тебе ведь правда нравятся парни?</p>
<p>Лео, поняв, что дело серьезное, на всякий случай отложил миску с венчиком и кивнул:</p>
<p>— Нравятся, — но, не удержавшись, добавил с улыбкой: — Например, этот Изуки очень хорошенький.</p>
<p>— Эй!!! — тут же воскликнул Хаяма, взъерошенный и недовольный, даже приподнялся со стула, опираясь ладонями на стол. Выглядел он при этом, как бродячий рыжий кот, у которого из-под носа попытались утащить добычу, того и гляди зарычит.</p>
<p>Лео приподнял руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что просто шутит. Вздохнул сам, устало потер глаза, наверняка испачкавшись мукой, и посоветовал:</p>
<p>— Попробуй для начала с ним просто подружиться. А потом уже решишь, хочешь ты чего-то большего или нет.</p>
<p>Вода в кастрюле забулькала, он поставил в нее кастрюлю поменьше и ссыпал туда шоколад и порезанное кубиками сливочное масло, потянулся за ложкой. Хаяма приблизился, с любопытством сунул нос, понюхал, снова облизнулся. И неуверенно уточнил:</p>
<p>— А ты с этой своей... хочешь?</p>
<p>Лео промолчал. И не потому, что у него не было ответа.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>На весенние каникулы Джун отправилась к родственникам в Киото. Никогда раньше не ездила, хотя они звали каждый год, а тут вдруг решилась. И нет, с надоедливым Мибучи это никак связано не было! Просто совпадение, так что звонить ему она не собиралась.<p>И мяч с собой она тоже просто так захватила, на всякий случай! Если стритбольная площадка попадется. Потому что хоть она уже два года не играет в команде — это не повод терять форму.</p>
<p>Младшего брата повесили на нее, родители поехать с ними не смогли из-за работы, и он по приезду тут же куда-то умчался со своими местными друзьями. Ну ладно, телефон взял, а так не мелкий уже, в следующем году в среднюю школу, не потеряется. Сама Джун на полдня зависла у троюродной бабушки, которой пришлось пересказывать всю свою жизнь и все учебные успехи, прежде чем все же удалось вырваться на свободу и пойти гулять. Мелкий поганец явно знал, чем грозит этот визит, и не предупредил! Ну ничего, она ему это еще припомнит.</p>
<p>Улочки в районе были как на подбор узкие и непривычно тихие, машины тут почти не ездили, и цветущие ветви деревьев буквально выплескивались из садов на дорогу. Джун неторопливо шла под гору, зажав под мышкой мяч и глубоко вдыхая запах цветов и благовоний. Вечер был спокойным, в самом воздухе словно разлилась безмятежность, и ничто не предвещало внезапной встречи.</p>
<p>Еще на подходе к детской площадке, на которой виднелась стойка с баскетбольным кольцом, Джун расслышала громкие недовольные голоса, которые сильно выбивались из общей атмосферы. Сначала она думала на всякий случай свернуть в другую сторону, потом поджала губы и наоборот поспешила на шум.</p>
<p>И оторопела, едва мяч не выронила от неожиданности.</p>
<p>Потому что прямо под кольцом стоял Мибучи, а его окружила целая толпа мелких пацанов откровенно борзого вида. Человек шесть, не меньше, и почти все были вооружены громоздкими водными автоматами, довольно устрашающими с виду, несмотря на яркую разноцветную пластмассу.</p>
<p>— Отлично, цель захвачена, бежать некуда! — с ликованием объявил один из пацанов.</p>
<p>— Не зря мы сидели в засаде целый день! — подхватил другой, и остальные согласно загалдели.</p>
<p>Зрелище было смешное и нелепое, но в то же время непредсказуемое, и Джун прекрасно осознавала, что, если не вмешаться, финал этого действа может оказаться не таким уж веселым — мало кто сравнится в жестокости с заигравшимися детьми.</p>
<p>Мибучи смотрел на них с недоумением и некоторой опаской, словно не мог решить, что ему делать в такой ситуации. Тряхнул волосами и уточнил:</p>
<p>— Могу я поинтересоваться, чем обязан такому вниманию?</p>
<p>Джун задумчиво хмыкнула — ну надо же, такому самообладанию прямо можно позавидовать.</p>
<p>— А то сам не знаешь? — мрачно буркнул явный предводитель отряда и угрожающим жестом передернул затвор своего автомата.</p>
<p>Но в этот момент он повернулся в профиль, и Джун, уже заподозрившая по знакомому голосу, наконец узнала своего младшего брата. На пару мгновений утратила дар речи, подавила малодушное желание изумленно протереть глаза и очки, набрала в легкие побольше воздуха и заорала:</p>
<p>— Это еще что вы тут учинили, гопота малолетняя?!</p>
<p>Вздрогнул даже Мибучи. Мальчишки обернулись, и брат при виде нее в шоке разинул рот, но быстро опомнился и скомандовал:</p>
<p>— Отступаем! Срочно нужно перегруппироваться, у противника подкрепление!</p>
<p>После чего бестолковая мелочь, не задавая лишних вопросов, на удивление организованно бросилась врассыпную. Джун прокричала им вслед пару угроз, чтобы не расслаблялись, после чего, поняв, что самой ей отступать поздно, все же подошла к Мибучи. Тот, похоже, уже справился с изумлением, потому что широко улыбался и выглядел так, будто никакого инцидента не было, он просто вышел на вечернюю пробежку. Откинул волосы со лба ладонью типично модельным жестом и патетично объявил:</p>
<p>— Ты прямо как рыцарь, отважно бросившийся на помощь девице в беде!</p>
<p>Джун досадливо поморщилась от этих кривляний:</p>
<p>— Совсем дурной? Какая из тебя девица?</p>
<p>Против воли Мибучи тут же представился ей в обличье диснеевской принцессы, в пышном изумрудно-зеленом платье в тон глазам. И выглядел он при этом до отвращения женственно, особенно когда часто-часто захлопал густыми ресницами.</p>
<p>С тем, чтобы вообразить себя рыцарем, в доспехах и с копьем в руке, проблем не возникло.</p>
<p>Реальный Мибучи хохотнул, пожал плечами и предположил:</p>
<p>— Бедовая?</p>
<p>Джун растерянно моргнула, утратив нить разговора, потом поспешно нахмурилась и проворчала:</p>
<p>— Это что, карма у меня теперь такая — всюду на тебя натыкаться?!</p>
<p>Где-то неподалеку громко загудела машина, вспугнув стаю воробьев в ветвях сакуры, отчего лепестки хлынули вниз розово-белым водопадом. Джун громко чихнула от пыльцы, а Мибучи вдруг посерьезнел, перестал улыбаться, глядя на нее как-то слишком серьезно, словно чего-то искал. И спросил:</p>
<p>— Как ты думаешь, почему я почти каждые выходные езжу отсюда в Токио?</p>
<p>Джун удивилась вопросу, потерла нос и предположила:</p>
<p>— Подоставать меня?</p>
<p>— Ну, и это тоже, — не стал отпираться он. Покачал головой и пробормотал: — Я не удивлен, что такими темпами ваш Киеши уехал в Америку ни с чем.</p>
<p>Она нахмурилась сильнее, не поняв, к чему вообще было это замечание. Но возмутиться не получилось — все слова куда-то почему-то делись, еще и эти дурацкие лепестки сыпались кругом, путались в волосах и липли к губам, а они с Мибучи стояли слишком близко друг к другу, настолько, что она почти ощущала на лице его дыхание, и это было странно, незнакомо, неправильно, как вообще так получилось?!</p>
<p>Он вздохнул, глубоко и очень устало, улыбнулся снова, но как-то невесело, и сказал:</p>
<p>— Джун-чан, я покорно жду, пока ты признаешься. Ведь вроде как положено, что первыми это делают девушки.</p>
<p>— В чем признаюсь? — озадаченно переспросила она, даже забыв возмутиться фамильярному обращению и не понимая толком, почему так быстро колотится в груди сердце, словно она только что пробежала десять кругов по залу.</p>
<p>И почему лицо Мибучи вдруг стало еще ближе, а в ноздри ударил приторный аромат сандалового дерева, а еще — запах фруктовой жвачки.</p>
<p>И, так и не поняв, что происходит, она в безотчетной, незнакомой панике повернула голову, и мягкие чужие губы скользнули по самому краешку ее губ, остановились на щеке. Потом Мибучи медленно отстранился, взял ее за руку — Джун ощущала себя, как во сне, словно смотрела на свое собственное тело со стороны, не в силах вмешаться — и осторожно, щекотно поцеловал жесткие мозоли на ладони.</p>
<p>После чего просто развернулся и, не сказав ни слова, направился прочь.</p>
<p>В книгах в такие моменты обычно пишут «и вся жизнь пролетела перед глазами».</p>
<p>Ну, жизнь, конечно, не вся, но Джун вдруг очень ярко вспомнила слова матери после визита Мибучи: «Какой красавчик», — и свою собственную недоуменную реакцию, потому что никакой особенной красоты она в его внешности не видела, только чрезмерную для парня слащавость.</p>
<p>А следом в памяти четко всплыла совсем другая сцена: средняя школа, чужой финальный матч, который они пошли смотреть с Изуки и Рико. И такое напряжение последних решающих секунд, что Джун просто не усидела на месте, вскочила на ноги, боясь дышать. Потому что внизу на площадке танцевал настоящий демон-якша, быстрый, насмешливый и удачливый, безжалостный к противникам. И вот тогда, в игре, он правда был непривычно, почти неприлично красив.</p>
<p>Глядя на него, Джун впервые подумала, что могла бы влюбиться в парня.</p>
<p>Пока не рассмотрела вблизи, какой он, и не осознала, что очаровываться там нечем…</p>
<p>Но потом в Мибучи оказалось столько слоев и непредсказуемых новых граней, что теперь Джун снова не могла уловить, какой он на самом деле. А еще не понимала, когда видеться с ним почти каждую неделю стало обычным делом и когда ее собственные чувства так кардинально переменились, почему она не отследила переломный момент и вовремя не спохватилась. Это бесило и выбивало из колеи.</p>
<p>Но Джун ненавидела задаваться бесполезными вопросами и предаваться сомнениям. Вместо этого она предпочитала действовать.</p>
<p>Поэтому поудобнее перехватила чудом не выроненный мяч и запустила меткий пас Мибучи прямо между лопаток:</p>
<p>— Ну и куда поперся?!</p>
<p>Мяч звонко ударился и отскочил ей обратно под ноги, застрял в груде лепестков. Мибучи покачнулся, ойкнул и изумленно обернулся. С обиженным видом потер место удара, отчего футболка задралась, обнажая плоский живот, и нет, Джун совсем не собиралась туда смотреть, и передернул плечами:</p>
<p>— Дать тебе время подумать? Хотя о чем я, ты этим не очень любишь заниматься, судя по всему…</p>
<p>Она скрипнула зубами, с трудом подавив желание снова швырнуть в него мячом, на сей раз в голову:</p>
<p>— Издеваться вздумал?!</p>
<p>Мибучи выпрямился, настороженно посмотрел на нее и имел наглость заявить:</p>
<p>— Вообще-то я пытался быть галантным…</p>
<p>Джун скрестила руки на груди и громко фыркнула:</p>
<p>— И при этом только что намекнул, что с умственными способностями у меня фигово. Оригинальная галантность, — поправила очки, осененная внезапной мыслью, и неуверенно начала: — Подожди. Но я думала, что ты... — она на мгновение запнулась в поисках подходящего слова и все же выбрала наиболее нейтральный вариант: — Гей?</p>
<p>— А геи — лучшие друзья девушек? — со странной улыбкой подхватил он и пожал плечами. — Зачем ограничивать себя в чем-то одном, когда мир полон возможностей? Разве ты с этим не согласна, Джун-чан?</p>
<p>На это можно было ответить многое, а подумать — еще больше, потому что такой намек скрывал в себе слишком много вариантов, и думать об этом было странно, смущающе и почти страшно, и как только Мибучи вообще догадался, она ведь ничем себя не выдала, да даже не собиралась… поэтому Джун стиснула кулаки и привычно прорычала, отвлекаясь на знакомое:</p>
<p>— Сколько раз я просила меня так не называть?!</p>
<p>— Ровно столько, сколько я называл? — с коротким смешком предположил он и даже подмигнул. А может, просто пытался сморгнуть прилипший к ресницам лепесток.<br/>Это было похоже на седзе-мангу. Правда, Джун ни одной не читала, но хоть в какой-то из них наверняка должен быть похожий сюжет!</p>
<p>Все так непонятно перепуталось в голове, и собственная неопределенность неимоверно раздражала. Даже давняя привычная влюбленность в Рико за последнее время неуловимо трансформировалась во что-то новое, более спокойное и ровное, и словно отошла на второй план.</p>
<p>Раньше с парнями Джун доводилось только дружить, и теперь она вдруг осознала, что очень долго тупила, не в силах понять очевидные вещи. Но она привыкла действовать решительно — во всем, кроме вопросов любви. А значит, пришло время это исправить.</p>
<p>Поэтому Джун решительно подошла ближе, протянула руки и схватила Мибучи за волосы.</p>
<p>— Ай! — тут же болезненно воскликнул он, опрометчиво попытался высвободиться.</p>
<p>Но она уверенно дернула его на себя, заставляя наклониться ниже, сурово приказала:</p>
<p>— Без рук!</p>
<p>И, глубоко вдохнув, прижалась к чужим губам своими, торопливо зажмурилась.</p>
<p>Мибучи послушно одернул ладони.</p>
<p>Целоваться по-настоящему ей до этого ни разу не доводилось, но она все равно собиралась вести. Сначала просто прижималась, тщетно пытаясь успокоить взбесившееся сердце и привыкая к новому ощущению, потом медленно приоткрыла рот. Осторожно лизнула нижнюю губу, чуть сладковатую на вкус, кажется, от гигиенической помады, после провела по ней языком сильнее. Вздрогнула, когда Мибучи раскрыл рот в ответ, но не отступила. Прихватила его губу зубами, чуть-чуть сжав, и едва не отдернулась, когда почувствовала мягкое прикосновение чужого языка. Ощущения были непривычные и странные, но не неприятные, а еще воспринимать их отстраненно и аналитически становилось все сложнее.</p>
<p>Потом откуда-то сверху опять посыпались лепестки, а потом Джун как-то перестала обращать внимание на все, кроме Мибучи, его губ и наглых рук, которые он все-таки положил ей на талию.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>Он отвел ее в свое любимое кафе — маленькую комнатушку на втором этаже старого здания на перекрестке, в тени пока еще голых акаций, рядом с небольшим синтоистским храмом. Столик в углу у окна удачно пустовал, и Лео, очаровательно улыбнувшись знакомой пожилой официантке, заказал им кофе со специями.<p>Какое-то время они сидели в молчании, но оно не казалось неуютным. Хьюга задумчиво хмурилась, падавшие сквозь стекло закатные лучи золотили ее лицо и очки, и Лео не решался нарушить это созерцательное состояние.</p>
<p>Но когда им наконец принесли заказ — Хьюга так любила кофе, что он специально попросил для нее самую большую кружку, с кокетливым сердечком сбоку, — Лео помахал в воздухе меню, как веером, разгоняя сладкие ароматы выпечки:</p>
<p>— Здесь неплохие брауни. Конечно, у меня получаются лучше, но тоже сойдет.</p>
<p>Хьюга с подозрением посмотрела на кружку, развернула так, чтобы не видеть сердечка, жадно обхватила обеими ладонями и только после этого подняла взгляд на него:</p>
<p>— Ты на что-то намекаешь или просто опять упиваешься самодовольством?</p>
<p>Лео удивленно моргнул, после засмеялся и признал:</p>
<p>— Наверное, и то, и другое.</p>
<p>Она прищурилась, глотнула кофе, одобрительно кивнула и заявила:</p>
<p>— Ладно, тогда потом приготовишь, — и, не дожидаясь, пока он возмутится, продолжила, внезапно сменив тему: — Но почему именно я? Если скажешь, что это потому что я похожа на парня!..</p>
<p>Вообще-то соблазн ответить именно так был велик, но целоваться с ней Лео понравилось, и он планировал это в ближайшее время повторить, поэтому вскинул ладонь к груди со словами:</p>
<p>— Джун-чан, ну ты же знаешь, далеко не все в этом мире поддается рациональному объяснению!</p>
<p>Однако Хьюгу это явно не устроило — она недовольно поджала губы и поправила очки:</p>
<p>— Ничего такого я не знаю. А ты от ответа уходишь.</p>
<p>Хотелось подразнить еще немного, но он сдержался и со вздохом признал:</p>
<p>— Ну хорошо. Ты меня удивила и заинтересовала. А потом я тебя рассмотрел.</p>
<p>Она ненадолго задумалась — а потом просто кивнула, принимая ответ. И объявила:</p>
<p>— Ты меня раздражаешь.</p>
<p>От неожиданности он едва не подавился, обжег язык кофе и почти на полном серьезе воскликнул:</p>
<p>— Я ранен в самое сердце!</p>
<p>Похоже, в общении с ней расслабляться не придется, слишком часто можно услышать что-то непредвиденное!</p>
<p>— Но при этом ты мне нравишься, — невозмутимо продолжила Хьюга, словно он ничего не говорил. — Хотя это тоже нерационально. Но ты классный игрок. И умеешь не отступать даже после поражения, потому что жизнь не ограничивается какой-то одной битвой.</p>
<p>Кажется, это была очередная из ее любимых военных метафор — она его ими просто засыпала, когда они случайно попали на выставку самурайских доспехов, и вообще Хьюга явно была немного помешана на истории, кто бы мог подумать на первый взгляд.</p>
<p>Лео на всякий случай осторожно поставил кружку на стол. Хотелось улыбаться, просто так, беспричинно, и он чувствовал, как предательски подрагивают уголки губ.</p>
<p>Хьюга была словно соткана из противоречий, неожиданностей и неучтенностей. Нетипичная, необычная, она не пыталась быть такой специально, чтобы выделиться, выразить социальный протест или что-то еще в этом роде.</p>
<p>Она просто такой была. И именно это в ней привлекало и даже завораживало.</p>
<p>Телефон вдруг громко завибрировал в кармане, заставив вздрогнуть, Лео поспешно его извлек — и едва не рассмеялся, прочитав сообщение Хаямы: «Сестренка, передавай привет братишке Джунко!»</p>
<p>Внутри все тоже неспокойно вибрировало, и Лео все-таки не удержался от шанса подразнить ее еще немного. Притворился, что задумался, потер пальцем подборок и выдал:</p>
<p>— Хотя знаешь, ты права, вообще-то мне правда больше нравятся парни, — после чего окинул выразительным взглядом ее мешковатые шорты с большими карманами и футболку минимум на пару размеров больше, чем нужно, под которыми было очень сложно различить половые признаки. — Впрочем, в данном случае разница не особо бросается в глаза, так что уверен, у нас все получится, Джун-чан!</p>
<p>И умолчал о том, что никогда не любил фигуристых девушек, напротив, ему нравилась стройность и резкая, даже угловатая четкость контуров. И длинные ноги.</p>
<p>Разумеется, в ответ последовал неизбежный взрыв.</p>
<p>— Да я тебя!.. — задохнулась Хьюга, явно пытаясь подобрать подходящее ругательство и угрозу.</p>
<p>А он улыбнулся шире и, воспользовавшись ее запинкой, протянул:</p>
<p>— Вообще я не против. Хорошая идея… Только, наверное, все-таки не для первого раза. И нам понадобится страпон.</p>
<p>Он сказал это больше чтоб посмотреть на реакцию, предвкушая, что Хьюга сейчас просто вскипит от смущения. Хотя правда был не против.</p>
<p>Она действительно покраснела, быстро огляделась по сторонам и прошипела:</p>
<p>— Я в тебя сейчас чем-нибудь кину!</p>
<p>— Спасибо за предупреждение, я увернусь, — серьезно ответил он, с трудом удержавшись от желания потрогать пальцем пунцовые пятна на ее щеках. Взглянул ей в глаза и, начав подозревать, что перестарался, примиряюще поднял раскрытые ладони: — Или не буду уворачиваться, если не хочешь.</p>
<p>— Зачем бы я в тебя что-то кидала, если б хотела, чтобы ты увернулся?! — рявкнула Хьюга, еще сильнее стискивая в ладонях кружку, так, что это выглядело правда устрашающе.</p>
<p>Между лопатками до сих пор ныло от удара мячом. Но ведь инстинкт самосохранения — это так скучно!</p>
<p>Лео чувствовал себя очень странно и непривычно. Легкая эйфория и оторванность от мира, а еще желание говорить всякие глупости, просто чтобы увидеть их последствия. Азарт и предвкушение.</p>
<p>Но Хьюга в очередной раз его удивила.</p>
<p>Вгляделась в него оценивающе, словно высчитывала все слабые и сильные стороны, как у противника на поле боя — или на баскетбольной площадке. Решительно поправила очки, кивнула и, вместо того, чтобы возмущенно разораться, пообещала:</p>
<p>— Я подумаю. И погуглю.</p>
<p>И от этого честного предупреждения вдруг стало жарко внутри, и смеяться как-то перехотелось. Вместо этого захотелось совсем другого, и настолько сильно, что даже дыхание перехватило.</p>
<p>Хьюга сидела напротив, смотрела пристально, почти недоверчиво, и, кажется, была теперь его.</p>
<p>Мибучи Лео любил все необычное — но никогда не думал, что однажды в такое необычное влюбится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>